


小孩，不要乱跑

by SandrineJo



Series: 小孩，不要乱跑 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrineJo/pseuds/SandrineJo
Summary: “我？十二点？打电话给你？“格朗泰尔一副难以置信的表情。“是的。我有通话记录。“安灼拉喝了口咖啡。“可能我是想打给艾斯美利达，或者艾玛，也有可能是埃里克，结果按错了。“格朗泰尔心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“我应该没有叫你的名字吧。”“叫了。”安灼拉面无表情，“你说‘安灼拉，阿波罗，云石雕像，不要哭，康德在酒吧里重生，让俄瑞斯忒斯和皮拉德斯多元成家；皇家图书馆的脑子是雷达，纸质书全部被换成杜凯宪章，人们拿它沾着苏格兰威士忌填饱肚子，波拿巴在古灵阁当出纳……‘还要我说吗？”
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 小孩，不要乱跑 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898152
Kudos: 8





	小孩，不要乱跑

格朗泰尔在陌生的房间醒来。

他揉了揉眼睛，做好了起身时腰酸背痛的准备——就像他七八年前经常经历的那样。

可是没有。他很顺利地掀开被子坐起身来。

他打量着这个房间。

没有装饰画，没有花瓶，没有桌上的摆件，没有照片，如果不是躺在床上，他都以为这是一个办公室，或许说书房更合适——桌子旁边的书架上堆满大部头，笔筒里插着不超过三种九只笔。

格朗泰尔下意识地去摸手机，发现手机和钥匙都不在。低头一看，原来穿的贴身帽T不知道什么时候变成了白色的宽大棉质衬衫，牛仔裤也变成了一条浅灰色短裤。

门被慢慢地推开，看得出来，这个动作的发出者不想让房间里的人知道门开了，可门发出了“吱呀”一声，然后一颗黑发的脑袋探了进来。

格朗泰尔给了那个脑袋一个眯着眼睛的微笑：“早安，黑卷毛小猫*。”

“早安。”古费拉克迅速把头缩回去，冲外面喊，“安琪，他醒了。”

“安琪。”格朗泰尔把这个名字用舌尖在口腔里推来推去。哪个天使*会这么……一丝不苟？

等等，为什么古费拉克在这里？

抱歉，我们需要补一下前情。

古费拉克最后没有检查出任何的传染病，为了报答公白飞的救命之恩，他每个感恩节都会请公白飞吃饭。

安灼拉想了想，觉得他也应该感谢一下格朗泰尔，就拜托古费多订两个位置。

奇怪的是，每次古费都会订两个分开的双人座。

奇怪个屁啦。格朗泰尔对一脸疑惑的公白飞说。你看不出那小孩想泡你吗？

别瞎说。公白飞皱了皱眉头，还是对格朗泰尔露出一个微笑，格朗泰尔甚至能在里面读出一丝娇羞。

你喜欢那个小孩哦？格朗泰尔在震惊之余追问。

古费拉克还蛮可爱的。公白飞回答得文不对题，那种笑容还是挂在脸上。

我觉得你也挺可爱的。格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。

第一次晚餐，格朗泰尔看见公白飞摸了摸古费拉克的头。

第二次他看见古费拉克亲了亲公白飞的脸颊。

隔壁桌的气氛真不错。格朗泰尔看着落地窗映出的公白飞和古费拉克的影子，叹了口气，转过身在那张纸上圈了几个书名。“就这几个我还有点印象。”

安灼拉把那张纸收回去看了一眼。“从卢.梭开始吧。”他说。

真是太棒了。格朗泰尔腹诽。同一家餐厅，同样的昏暗灯光，同样的蜡烛，同样的上餐前时段，古费拉克能把气氛搞得像约会的烛光晚餐，安灼拉能搞得像那个谁和谁，哦，马克思和恩格斯，1844巴黎相会的画风。

安灼拉，你真是特棒一小孩，还不爱笑。

特棒的小孩转身从包里拎出一本大部头。

格朗泰尔目瞪口呆，这小孩居然带了这些书单的纸质书。

“你应该知道有种东西叫做电子阅读器吧？”他试探着问。

“我习惯了纸质书。”安灼拉回答地很简短，直视着格朗泰尔的眼睛。

“小孩子背这么重的书会长不高的。”格朗泰尔开玩笑。

安灼拉有些愠怒：“我十九岁了，格朗泰尔。”

“可是你看上去只有十六啊。”格朗泰尔露出他的招牌微笑，“那换个理由，纸质书不环保。”

安灼拉停下来想了想。“有道理。”他说，“我拿到奖学金会去买的，可是已经买的纸质书怎么办？”

“卖啊。”格朗泰尔扳着手指，“可以半价卖给学弟学妹，或者全部低价出售给二手书店，但看你的样子应该不会去搞买卖。也可以捐，捐给什么社区图书馆啦，孤儿院啦，公共图书角啦，我觉得儿童区域挺需要卢梭康德伏尔泰的。”

安灼拉没听出他语气里的调侃。“好的，我回去考虑一下。”他说。翻开那本大部头的封面，抽出一张写满问题的纸。

天啊。格朗泰尔在心里哀嚎。

公白飞的号码在古费拉克的手机上，从联系人变成信息发送对象，又变成社交软件的特别关心，再变成双人程序里的另一半。

安灼拉那边嘛，格朗泰尔甚至怀疑他平常不用手机——他没有通过号码搜索到他的任何社交媒体账号。算了。格朗泰尔想。我也不打扰他学习。

格朗泰尔坐在地上，穿着洗旧了的背带裤，看公白飞把自己仔仔细细地套进西装。

你要不再喷点香水。格朗泰尔揶揄。

行啊。公白飞对着镜子整理他的领带。古龙水怎么样？

全知全能的公白飞医生怎么来问我了？

因为这是古费拉克的毕业典礼，他们学校能带三个家属，他邀请了我。

你变成他家属了哦，公白飞葛格？

公白飞有点好笑地看了格朗泰尔一眼。安灼拉没邀请你吗？

他啊。格朗泰尔伸了个懒腰，脑海里浮现出那只漂亮的金毛小狮子的脸。他长那么好看，还那么优秀，三姑六婆会抢着去吧。

没有。公白飞继续整理他的领子。安灼拉的父母出国谈生意去了，他家亲戚被有的没的事情挡住了，现在只有他外婆赶过来。

格朗泰尔伸懒腰的手停在半空，然后很慢很慢地放下来。

你觉得，安灼拉会缺个什么表哥堂哥吗？

如果你不把你的胡子处理一下。公白飞往头发上抹了点发胶，看都没看格朗泰尔。可能会被误认为是安灼拉的爸爸或者伯伯。

去你的。格朗泰尔把坐垫抽出来，向公白飞砸去。

主动帮忙在你身上不是很常见。公白飞放下手，扶了扶眼镜，把垫子踢回去。

偶尔想当好人。格朗泰尔顿了一下，拿出手机。仍然漫不经心。

“我给你发了短信的。”

安灼拉赶到车站的时候，看见一个年轻人推着他外婆的轮椅走出来。

“嗨。”那人冲他挥了挥手，“这里。”

安灼拉站在他面前仔细辨认，才敢确定那是格朗泰尔。

“外婆您看。”格朗泰尔俯下身，笑嘻嘻地对老太太说，“安琪被您迷倒了呢。”

“谢谢您。”安灼拉从酒店的房间走出来，对大堂里等着的格朗泰尔说。

“没什么好谢的。”瘫在沙发上的格朗泰尔把手机锁屏，看向安灼拉，“你外婆挺和善的，和她聊天很有意思。”

“是真的要谢谢您。”安灼拉认真地看着他的眼睛，“我不知道学校的无障碍措施做的这么不完善，如果没有您，外婆不会这么顺利地参加完毕业典礼。”

“不用‘您’啦。”格朗泰尔摆摆手，把西装外套搭在手上，“你外婆能看到你上台领奖，就很开心了。“他站起身，”她明天几点的火车？”

“16：45。”

“你明天有安排吗？”

“准备陪外婆，但暂时没想好，不知道巴黎有什么比较好玩的。”

“这样啊。”格朗泰尔想了想，握着手机的手在空中比划，“明天八点我们来接外婆，带她去吃早饭——我知道有一家挺适合老人，味道也不错。然后带她去看艺术展，那个展是关于莫奈的，你外婆说过她喜欢印象派。午饭我觉得可以去那个号称全法唯一的高空餐厅，吃完饭去买点东西，可以让外婆带回去，然后伏尔.泰咖啡馆喝个下午茶，最后送她去车站，你觉得怎么样？”

安灼拉想了想，好像没有比这更好的计划。

“如果你不喜欢，也可以带外婆去听一场审判。”见安灼拉还在思考。格朗泰尔故意补充。

“还是按照您的计划吧。谢谢您。”安灼拉说说。

“用‘你‘啦。”格朗泰尔再次纠正他，“也不用谢啊，毕竟是我自作主张跑过来的，我也挺想念我的外婆，做戏做.全.套嘛，是吧，我的远方堂弟？”

格朗泰尔所没有说的是，能参与进你的生活，我已经很开心了，应该是我谢谢你。

安灼拉被他的话逗笑了，笑完之后觉得自己应该夸赞一下格朗泰尔为了这次做戏所做出的改变。“你今天的装扮，看起来不像是快要三十的人。”

这句话从安灼拉嘴里说出来僵僵的，像是摇滚乐手被拉去做诗朗诵。格朗泰尔扑哧一声笑出来：“我确实没有啊。”

“两年前你说你二十七。”

“啊。”格朗泰尔笑着回答，“那是我身份.证上的出生日期算出来的，不知道是我的混蛋老爸报错了还是登.记处短暂脑子短路了，把我的年龄填大了三岁。”他眼带笑意地看向安灼拉：“这算不算‘腐.败‘啊？”

“这个啊。”安灼拉努起嘴，挺认真地思考了起来，“能早退休三年确实有点‘腐.败‘，但听表述这是无心之失，大概只算是错误吧。”

“有时候错误挺不错的。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“能比同龄人早点出来打工，早点拿到驾照，早点搬出来住，早点看那种年龄限制的暴.力电影。”

“暴.力电影？”

“有种东西叫做暴.力美学。”

第三次感恩节晚餐，格朗泰尔看见古费拉克和公白飞接吻了。

老牛吃嫩草哦。格朗泰尔笑话公白飞。还是头会脸红的老牛。

我没和他在一起。公白飞摸着自己的嘴唇，忘了自己上扬的嘴角。

他不是已经成年了吗，还考上了大学，也很喜欢你，为什么不在一起？

他遇见我哦。公白飞叹了一口气。算是心理学上所说的吊桥效应，说不定他读完大学就想通了，去喜欢别人了呢？

我还从来没听过有人把移情别恋说成“想通了”的。格朗泰尔吐槽。那你有告诉他吗？

有啊。公白飞说。古费他说，“就算是吊桥效应，也是人类的正常情感，爱情不也是人类的正常情感吗？“

管他呢。格朗泰尔发动汽车。从你的右.手中指上*我都能看出你的欲拒还迎。

你呢？公白飞问他。

我？

古费拉克说，你大概是这几年和安灼拉说话说得第四多的人了。

第三？格朗泰尔有点开心，也有点失落。开心是因为能排上名，失落是因为没有排到前三。

第一是古费拉克。公白飞说，第二是政治老师，第三是宿管大妈。

格朗泰尔下了床，赤脚伸进床前那双拖鞋里，他睡眼惺忪地走出去。

安灼拉正好从厨房里走出来。“早安，格朗泰尔。“

“早安，安琪。“格朗泰尔也不知道自己为什么要第二次学古费拉克的叫法。

安灼拉并没有拒绝这个称呼，把一个盘子推到格朗泰尔面前：“钥匙钱包在床头柜上，厕所在右边，没拆封的牙刷毛巾都是新的，你的衣服沾了酒，我泡在台盆下面的盆子里了。“说完把一个胡椒盐的罐子往格朗泰尔面前推了推，转身又进了厨房。

这话有点熟悉。格朗泰尔低头看了看盘子，溏心蛋，安灼拉居然还记得。

一头卷毛的古费拉克穿着海绵宝宝的睡衣拉开他旁边的座位，给他倒了杯咖啡。

“我为什么会在这里？“格朗泰尔问他。

“是安琪昨天把你捡回家哒。“古费眨巴眨巴眼睛，伸手晃了晃他的盘子，那个蛋随着他的动作移动了一下，”安琪难得会做早饭了。“

原来这里是安灼拉和古费拉克合住的宿舍。

格朗泰尔看着古费拉克露出一个满意的笑容，抽了抽鼻子，表情扭曲了一下，还是笑眯眯对格朗泰尔说“你要不先去洗漱吧，培根和面包可能要等会儿才好。“然后站起身，一边冲进厨房一边大吼”安灼拉！！！煎培根也是要放油的！！！这是我们仅有的肉了！！！“

小孩哦。格朗泰尔这样想着，进了厕所。

“那安琪是怎么知道在哪里可以捡到我的呢？“洗漱完的格朗泰尔坐下来，问古费拉克——他发现自己碰到古费拉克，说话的语气就会自动变成和三岁小孩讲话的那种语气。

古费在喝牛奶，指了指安灼拉，又做了个打电话的手势。

“你昨天十二点多打电话给我的。“安灼拉说。

“我？十二点？打电话给你？“格朗泰尔一副难以置信的表情。

“是的。我有通话记录。“安灼拉喝了口咖啡。

“可能我是想打给艾斯美利达，或者艾玛，也有可能是埃里克，结果按错了。“格朗泰尔心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“我应该没有叫你的名字吧。”

“叫了。”安灼拉面无表情，“你说‘安灼拉，阿波罗，云石雕像，不要哭，康德在酒吧里重生，让俄瑞斯忒斯和皮拉德斯多元成家；皇家图书馆的脑子是雷达，纸质书全部被换成杜凯宪章，人们拿它沾着苏格兰威士忌填饱肚子，波拿巴在古灵阁当出纳……‘还要我说吗？”

“油~”古费拉克切着培根，“杜凯宪章我是吃不下。”

“不用了，我确定那是我了。”格朗泰尔用力咽下一口面包，“谢啦，把我捡回来应该不容易。”

“是挺不容易的。”安灼拉还真的吐槽了，“你差点吐在我身上。你试图在出租车上跳舞，还唱着那首什么……什么……”

“Shape of you.”古费拉克提醒，”不过还蛮好听的。”

“除了一直grab on my waist之外。”安灼拉的耳根悄悄红了。

“抱歉。”格朗泰尔说。

“没事。”两个小孩异口同声地说。“飞儿说我被捡回来的时候抱着他不撒手呢。”

“我也不知道那时候被你捡回来，有没有干什么奇怪的事情。“安灼拉尽力保证神色如常。

果然酒精让人暴露本性啊。格朗泰尔用力揉着自己的头发。你这不仅暴露了本性还让别人知道了，现在全世界都知道你是个馋安灼拉身子的老色批了。

“下，下次感恩节我请客。”格朗泰尔试图补救，“我欠你一顿。”

“也不用。”安灼拉说，“毕业典礼我还欠你一个人情。”

“别说什么人情不人情的啦。”格朗泰尔说，“朋友嘛，帮忙很正常。”

“嗯。”

朋友吗？古费拉克看着一个红耳根一个红脸的两个“朋友”，陷入了沉思。

“我没对你做什么。”安灼拉突然觉得要说一下这句话。

门铃响了，古费拉克窜起来去开门。

“除了不小心亲了你一下。”安灼拉压低了声音，脸更红了，“抱歉，你凑过来，我没管住自己，你实在有……很好看的……嘴唇。”

公白飞推门走进来。

老飞蛾啊。格朗泰尔内心无能咆哮。你怎么总是在我最尴尬的时候出现。

——————————————————————

*黑卷毛小猫：灵感来源于Hamilton原卡的Renee说，他们私下里管Anthony叫“大爪爪小狗”（我忘了英语怎么说了）

*“Angel”这个名字上过prostitute常用名字前二十的排行榜。（是英文，法文我不太清楚）

*戒指戴在右手中指上，表示热恋中。

————————————————————

写好烂 不要骂我


End file.
